Clam-shell wireless communication handsets having hinged housing portions are known generally. U.S. Publication No. 2008/0232043 to Wang entitled “Handheld Electronic Device Having A Cover Turnable 360 Degrees Relative to Body Thereof”, for example, discloses a cover, a main body and an interconnecting hinge structure with first and second pivot axes. In Wang, the cover and main body each include curved surfaces with protruding teeth that mesh when the cover and the main body are pivoted about the corresponding pivot axes.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description thereof with the accompanying drawings described below. The drawings may have been simplified for clarity and are not necessarily drawn to scale.